inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
A Rider in Full
A Rider in Full is the 52nd chapter of Brisingr. It takes place from the view of Eragon. Summary After his brief night's rest following his assisting Rhunön to create his new Rider's sword in "Mind over Metal," Eragon is woken by Saphira, who tells him that Rhunön is impatient to see him. Though sore from his efforts, Eragon is excited. He goes to see Rhunön, who states that she has done the impossible by creating a sword after swearing in the Ancient Language that she would not. Despite it having been made in less than a day and by hands that were not her own, she is delighted with her work, calling it the finest sword that she has ever forged. She reveals it and Eragon is stunned to see magnificent sword with scabbard that is easily the match of swords such Zar'roc and Naegling, but even more beautiful in his eyes. Eragon is awed and asks Rhunön's permission to take the sword in hand. She consents and Eragon takes several minutes to simply marvel at the details of the scabbard before unsheathing the actual blade. As he examines it, he finds that it shimmers with the many shades of blue of Saphira's scales, though he can still see the cable-like patterns of the brightsteel that was used to forge the weapon. He hefts the sword in the air, finding it light and fast, then tries stabbing it at an imaginary enemy. Rhunön provides him with a set of three iron rods, which he easily cleaves. He tells Rhunön that he doesn't know how to thank her and she replies that he may thank her by killing Galbatorix. She tells him that he is now truly a Dragon Rider, but he still has one thing left to do: choose a name for the sword. Eragon's immediate reaction is to ask Saphira what she thinks it should be called, but she replies that she is not the one who will carry the blade. When Eragon insists that she must have some ideas, she suggests names such as "Blue-gem-tooth," but Eragon feels that names like those would sound ridiculous to humans. Amused, Saphira lets flow a stream of names, including "Battleclaw" and "Tongue of Death." Eragon is impressed, but Saphira doesn't think much of her skill, noting that "Inventing random names is easy," but to invent the right name can try even an elf's patience. The bandy about some more proposed ideas until Eragon becomes stymied and begins to study the blade, finding himself captivated by a flame-like pattern. This sets his thoughts flowing and he recalls Brom using a single word to light his pipe, then of his first time using magic in Yazuac, and dueling Durza in Farthen Dur. He makes a decision, which Saphira agrees with, then hoists the weapon and declares, "Sword, I name thee Brisingr!" To Eragon's great surprise, the blade is immediately enveloped in sapphire-blue flames. He drops the sword, afraid of getting burned, but the flames continue to crackle. Eragon realizes that he is providing the energy for the strange magic and ends the spell, then picks up the sword and taps it, finding it to not be hot at all. Rhunön seizes the sword and examines it, saying that he is lucky she already protected the sword against heat and damage. She warns him not to drop it again. Eragon apologizes and she hands the sword back to him, asking if he had meant to set fire to it. He tells her that he did not and she asks him to say the name again. He does and once again, the sword bursts into flames. Saphira is impressed that the sword breathes fire as easily as she does and Rhunön asks for the sword again. When she says the name, the blade appears to shiver, but does not burst into flames. She returns the sword to Eragon and suggests two theories - that the blade has been imbued with a portion of his own personality because he helped to forge it, or that Eragon has discovered the swords' true name. She suggests that both might be true. She tells him that he has chosen well and inscribes the Elven glyph for fire on both sides of the blade and the front of the scabbard. She wishes Eragon and Saphira well and that their "enemies flee with fear when they see the sword you now wield."